Consumers may be interested in obtaining information about the company responsible for having manufactured or the actual manufacturer of an item the consumer has purchased. Recently, several large companies have experienced public relations difficulties over conditions at the place of manufacture of items they sell. Such conditions have included low wages for factory workers, poor physical conditions at the factory, and/or an item's manufacture location. While some information about a particular supplier of a component or item may be available online, a process for validating that an item was actually produced at a location at which it is purported to be produced (e.g., by a brand, retailer, or manufacturer) is lacking. Moreover, consumers have a limited ability to ascertain information about the location where the item was manufactured.